The Grandson and Great-Grandson of Dracula
by YoungHalf-Wizard
Summary: On a mission Batman discovers that hes the grandson of Dracula and gets turned into a full vampire! When Batman goes blood crazy, he turns Robin into one! how will the team react? Will they be able to turn them back into humans? Not compete!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hey, got this idea while I was watching Batman v.s. Dracula. So here we go!**

**Batman: Do we have to do this?**

**Robin: Yes, now i'll do the disclaimer, she doesn't own any thing sept her IPod. Thank yah, thank yah very much!**

**Batman: Don't go Elvis on me.**

* * *

The batmobile pulled up and the Dark Knight and The Boy Wonder jumped out. He sat in front of the computer in his chair.

Batman had just choked the truth out of the Riddler and defeated Joker and Harley. Now, he was brooding in his cave.

"Batman!" Wined the 13 year old boy beside him, "are you gonna stop brooding and go to bed? I'm tired!"

"Go" came the simple reply from the boys still brooding mentor. The boy huffed, not liking his fathers grim mood and set off to bed.

Just as he was about to exit the cave, the signal rang through the underground sanctuary. "Robin!" Batman shouted to the sleepy 13 year old. "Get in the car."

"But!"

"NOW!"

"Fine" The child grumbled. He was extremely tired! Why couldn't he go to bed already!

* * *

**ROBIN'S POV**

I'm about to fall over because of how bone tired I am. Why can't we have a night when only _one _villain breaks out?

There's a small noise coming from the bushes, I turn around, nothing.

Then, someone attacked!

Tackling Batman to the ground is a sickly pale man, he has black hair and blue eyes like Bruce's.

He open's his mouth, he has _Fangs._ He's a vampire!

He turned towards me, then everything goes black.

* * *

**BATMAN'S POV**

Someone jumped on me and tackled me to the ground.

I look, all the mans attributes are those of a vampire.

He turns toward Dick, I knew I should have left him home, his tired form only makes

me feel guilty.

He hits him with such force, Dick falls down and doesn't get up.

"Don't worry, Bruce, _I _won't hurt him. You can turn him after I've turned you, after all, grandson, he is _your _son." what? How-how does he know my secret identity? What does he mean by turn me? What does he mean by grandson?

I feel a sharp pain in my neck, every thing goes black.

The last thing I see is this mystery man walk over an unconscious Dick as he walks away.

* * *

**Me: hey! Love it? Review and show me!**

**Batman: You just got me bitten by a vampire, and got Robin unconscious, What kind of lunatic are you?**

**Robin: Gee Bats, leave her alone, she's cool!**

**Batman: Fine, but if she lets that vampire touch a hair on your head-**

**Robin: Batman!**

**Me: I'm gonna leave before I get killed. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back guys! Sorry I took so long, but, here goes!**

* * *

****When Batman regained consciousness, he didn't open eyes, _Am I in heaven, or hell? _He asked himself.

He felt some weight on him, so he wasn't dead. Memories flooded back in. Batman got the courage to open his eyes.

He was very stiff, damned vampire, but what he saw, was just plain adorable.

He was sitting in the batmobile and the door was ajar. On his lap sat an extremely out Robin. But that wasn't the adorable part. Robin was curled up with his head on batmans shoulder.

Batman smiled, the boy was tired. His guess was Robin somehow,after regaining consciousness, dragged him all the way to the batmobile, put him in, and then fell asleep.

Batman sat up and held Robin bridal style, he stood up, and walked to the other side of the car and put Robin down. Batman buckled him up, closed the door, and went to his side of the car, got buckled himself and shut the door and stuff and drove away.

when they got home, he told Alfred everything. "Oh my" was his response.

Bruce looked at his son asleep in the armchair. Bruce smiled again, then he frowned. "What if I'm a vampire now Alfred?"

"Let's prove it first sir" was Alfred's brilliant answer.

Bruce sighed as Alfred took a blood sample. He waited patiently for the results. But as patiently, I mean, he wouldn't stop pacing, he started to mutter to himself, he moved from one place to another just to do SOMETHING!

Robin woke within seconds of the ding. The dynamic duo walked up to the computer. Alfred looked at them "Sirs You may or macomings now this but... I made cheese nachos for while we wait. Oh and master Dick, please get master Bruce to do something other than pacing it's quite bothersome"

They just look at him as if he should be in arkham asylum.

All of a sudden the computer dinged again. "Cheese nachos Alfred?" Batman asked.

"No sir, that's the results" And they slowly walked towards it. The results were...

* * *

**Me: And scene! Good work everybody, we'll do the next scene when I want to, you can go home now.**


End file.
